


Her last letter

by Risen_Gold



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risen_Gold/pseuds/Risen_Gold
Summary: Tzuyu was stuck in this loop. An unfortunate loop of hurt, loneliness, misfortune, and feeling lost.





	Her last letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> If you want, please give feedback on twitter @ GoldenDubChaeng

It was bittersweet, really. Their love. Or, well, her love. Unrequited, that Tzuyu knew. Tzuyu knew that It wasn’t going to happen. She knew, yet she still waited. She kept hoping. Hoping that one day it would change. But again, she knew it wouldn’t. She was stuck in this loop. An unfortunate loop of hurt, loneliness, misfortune, and feeling lost.

She had assumed that she had liked Nayeon. Who wouldn’t. Nayeon was the girl who had it all. Nayeon was ethereal. Even Tzuyu could see that. She had struggled with accepting Nayeon at first. But she couldn’t come in between her and Chaeyoung. She just wanted the best for her small friend. And it appeared she hadn’t been that. Nayeon was.

She felt like she had lost her senses over time. The time where she had lost her defenses. She was all alone now. But it wasn’t her fault, right? She had just loved her. She had just fallen in love with the wrong person. Yes, that was it. It was normal that she had distanced herself. It was normal that she had made herself lonely again.

How could Chaeyoung have done this to her? How did she let her get hurt so much? She had promised to be the one to fix it all. She had promised Tzuyu that if all was going wrong she could come to her. But how can she go to her when she’s the one hurting her. She couldn’t go to anyone else either. Because she didn’t have that. She never had someone else. She only ever had Chaeyoung. Which for the longest time had been enough for her. More than enough even.

She remembered everything from Chaeyoung. She remembered everything they did together. Everything they said together. She remembered Chaeyoung dragging her out of bed. Chaeyoung had said that it would be their best day yet. Of course, it hadn’t been that special. But Chaeyoung thought it was. She had seen online that there was a strawberry farm pretty close by. They had learned to plant their own small farm. Chaeyoung had never looked so happy. Her cheeks had been pink the entire time due to her excitement. It contrary to her, Tzuyu’s cheeks had only been pink because of the secondhand embarrassment. And maybe also because of the cute giggles Chaeyoung had let out every so often.

She remembered sitting outside with her love. Looking out to the dark sky. The dark sky that had millions of little lights in it. Chaeyoung had cheekily made a comparison between the sky and Tzuyu. That they were both pretty. They spent their time to look for constellations. Chaeyoung had said she knew where to find them and how they would look. But it ended with both girls searching for them on the internet. Chaeyoung shared she liked looking at the duller stars. That she would give attention to them. Because she knew that no one else would. Tzuyu had thought that her mind was so, so beautiful.

The same night Chaeyoung gave her a flower. It hadn’t been anything special. At least to most people it would’ve meant close to nothing. But it had meant the world to Tzuyu. Chaeyoung had meant the world to Tzuyu. Her love had plucked a flower for her. Just a dandelion. That was all. But she did it so that Tzuyu could make a wish. Tzuyu had then wished for Chaeyoung to always be in her life. But her wish hadn’t come true. It turned out the complete opposite had come true instead. Ever since Tzuyu hated flowers. She hated making wishes. And she hated dandelions. She hated strawberries. She hated stars, especially the small, unnoticeable ones. It made her angry, because she did notice them. She together with Son Chaeyoung.

She had been compared to gold a few times. Chaeyoung always wanted to make sure Tzuyu would know her worth. But one day got too busy to do so. And that one day turned into a week, into a month. For so long that Tzuyu forgot what it sounded like. She didn’t really get compliments anymore. Not from the one that mattered anyway. Of course, she kept getting compliments from strangers. Talking about her good looks. But Tzuyu didn’t care about that. She didn’t want to hear that her face was pretty. She wanted to hear that her heart was pretty. And that her mind was pretty. But the only one who had ever done that was Son Chaeyoung 

But what she hadn’t known was that her love was struggling as well. She kept asking Nayeon where her best friend was. Whether she had done something wrong. Though in her defenses, Tzuyu had just left. Left, without saying goodbye. The only think she had left behind was a Letter. However, Chaeyoung hadn’t read it yet. She couldn’t get past her friends introduction. “I’m leaving for Taiwan Today.” Which it wasn’t anymore. It wasn’t the fifteenth anymore. She had been days too late. She hadn’t gone to her apartment during that time. She had been at Nayeon’s. So it wasn’t fully her fault, right? It hadn’t been her fault her ‘best’ friend had left her. She had left her for no reason. She had been selfish, Chaeyoung was sure of it.

They had always sent each other letters. Chaeyoung would give hers to Tzuyu on the first of the month. Tzuyu would then give one back on the fifteenth. Every time she would get her letter on the fifteenth she would be so excited. They had written each other for years. But Chaeyoung had once asked to reduce the amount of letters. She had wanted to spend time with her girlfriend. Leaving Tzuyu alone with her scary voices. And what started as Letters once a month, went to one every two months. Even to once every four months. But ended with Tzuyu writing hers, every month. Be finished on the fifteenth. But she wouldn’t give them to Chaeyoung. She knew she wouldn’t be getting a response anyways. So why try?

But in the end, Son Chaeyoung still had her Nayeon.  
In the end, Tzuyu was still alone


End file.
